


the worst way to get kicked out of your home, watch your parents die, and be forced on the run: a primer by stephan cousland

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: bits of more like, fuck david gaider, more from yours truly because as always, so just the couland origin, still diverging from canon tho, this is the bit where castle cousland gets attacked, this is the saddest its gotten so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: "so alistair doesn’t get to see much of stephan while they’re there and only like two days after they leave highever with ser gilmore do they hear news that later on the night they left Arl Howe attacked highever with his men and everyone is presumed dead inside and Alistair is just distraught wants to turn around check on the couslands and then tell maric what happened but duncan refuses, says they have a job to do" - my notes on this AU





	the worst way to get kicked out of your home, watch your parents die, and be forced on the run: a primer by stephan cousland

“Prince Alistair? What are you doing here?” a voice asks, interrupting the conversation. The prince, the warden, the arl, and the teyrn all turn to look at who had just entered.

“Pup! I’ve raised you with better manners than that, C’mere. Ser Duncan of the Grey Wardens, I’d like you to meet my son, Stephan Cousland. And your highness, Rendon, I know you three have already met,” Teyrn Cousland says kindly, integrating his son to the conversation before Alistair can stupidly ask what Stephan’s doing here like his gut wanted him to. Of course Stephan would be here, this is his home!

“An honor to meet you Grey Warden, apologies for my outburst. I was caught off guard,” Stephan says, looking bashful, shaking Duncan’s hand.

“Not a problem, I know our arrival surprised your father as well,” Duncan says, alluding to the fact that the runners only left Denerim mere moments before Alistair and Duncan did.

“Boys, it’s been so long since you’ve seen each other, why don’t you two go catch up? I know the Warden and our Prince aren’t going to be here very long, you should make the most of your time here. Pup, show him around a bit won’t you?” the teyrn suggests to them. However, with a quick shake of his head, Alistair interjects.

“I’m sorry Teyrn, but we come on very important business and I have instructions to meet with you and your heirs to brief you on the situation and what the King asks you do,” he says, his normally cheerful face becoming more stern and serious.

“Of course, my apologies Your Highness,” Teyrn Cousland says, “Then why don’t we move into a somewhat more quiet place? Pup, run and fetch your brother will you?” the teyrn asks. With a nod, Stephan bows to the Prince and Warden before turning and leaving for the Cousland family’s private rooms. Alistair watched him walk away, before realizing he had almost been left behind by the older men and turned to follow.

 

~  


“Wait, is that smoke coming out of Castle Cousland?” Ser Gilmore asked, praying that his eyes were deceiving him as he looked back in the direction that the three men had traveled from. Hours had passed since their departure from Castle Cousland and their meeting with the the Teryn in his office about the oncoming threat of darkspawn, and they were beginning to set down for camp. At Ser Gilmore’s words however, Alistair froze and turned back to look. To his horror, Ser Gilmore was in fact correct in his assumption.

“We have to go back, now!” Alistair ordered, Ser Gilmore scrambling to follow his lead and prepare his horse. Duncan however, hadn’t yet moved from his spot. Alistair rushed to start preparing his horse as well, however an arm snatched his as he was trying to tie his sack back on the horse.

“Prince Alistair, control yourself.” Duncan commanded, his voice not going any louder than as if he were talking to them about the weather. The steel undertone carried the order far better than volume would, making Alistair stop in his tracks and Ser Gilmore look confusedly between the two men. Duncan just released the prince and turned to watch the castle burn in the distance.

“I fear that Arl Howe has been planning to usurp the Couslands for some time, with the Darkspawn returning to Ferelden he must have seen this as his chance.” Duncan explained.

“Arl Howe? You must be lying, he and Teryn Cousland have been close friends and allies for as long as I’ve been in service of the Couslands! What could he possibly have to gain by it? Amaranthine is just as powerful as Highever, if not more!” Ser Gilmore exclaimed.

“Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power. A desperate gamble to claim the title of Teyrn perhaps.” Duncan said.

“This prattle means nothing! The citizens of Highever are suffering as we speak! We must turn around-” Alistair exclaimed only to be cut off by Duncan grabbing him again as a large crashing noise in the woods began to get closer and closer to their camp. The three men began to draw their swords when suddenly a very large mabari bounded out of the woods towards them. Neither Alistair or Duncan recognized the beast but Ser Gilmore lowered his weapon in confusion.

“Calenhad? This is Lord Stephan’s mabari, what in Maker’s creation is he doing all the way out here?” he said. As he spoke, the mabari noticed Ser Gilmore amongst the group and began barking loudly and happily. Ser Gilmore and Alistair began trying to shush the pup in order to not attract attention however, more movement in the woods began heading their way.

“Cal?! Where are you boy?” came from the woods, Ser Gilmore snapping up straight at his recognition of the voice.

“Lord Stephan! He found myself, the Grey Warden, and the Prince! Are you injured at all milord?” Ser Gilmore shouted back. Within moments, Stephan Cousland himself emerged from the brush with his nephew, Oren, on his back, the both of them in their night clothes, Stephan’s longsword barely tied on correctly. Following behind them was Fergus in a similar state, but with his sword drawn. Stephan set Oren down next to Cal, where he then sat and held both the dog and his nephew, hiding his face from the other men, making barely a noise. Fergus put his sword back in its sheath and turned to face the three men, his face grimy with sweat and ash. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, small cuts bleeding through his night clothes.

“As I’m sure you saw, Castle Cousland was attacked tonight. Arl Howe’s men led the attack, when I was supposed to lead my men to Ostagar. I hadn’t left yet, and managed to find my brother and my son. My mother and father died to buy us time to escape through the old secret passages. As I have nothing left to offer but my life, Grey Warden, I beg that you protect my only remaining family, and in return I shall offer myself to your services and become a Grey Warden if you desire,” Fergus said, trying to remain as composed as possible. Stephan’s head shot up at his brother’s offer ready to interrupt, however, Duncan was far too quick.

“I accept your offer, Fergus Cousland,” he said, to rising protests.

“Brother, you cannot be serious! You have to become Teryn!”

“Duncan! Are you telling me that we would seriously turn them away if Fergus hadn’t offered himself? Maker’s breath you can’t be that cold hearted!”

“Quiet! I made my decision Stephan, I need you to take care of Oren and survive so that our family will have a chance to get to Denerim and reclaim our home! Now accept my choice and remember what Mother and Father did so that we could survive!” Fergus fought back. “I have to protect you two,” he said, his voice losing all bite. The other voices quieted at his outburst, the only sound being Oren’s quiet sobs into Stephan’s chest. Stephan just turned his head towards his nephew holding the boy tight to his chest. Alistair and Ser Gilmore were shocked into silence while Duncan just nodded his approval.

“We’ll be heading to the Circle, there’s a small town just on the edge of Lake Calenhad, we can get you two equipped and armed there. Until then, we’ll have to share the horses and blankets which won’t be an issue,” Duncan began, finally turning to face the three remaining Couslands.

“I promise you that the Teryn and Teryna’s sacrifice won’t have been in vain. You three standing here is proof of that.” At his words, all Fergus could do was fall to his knees, beginning to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! this series is takin a while for me to pump out but i still really love it and most of the outline stuff is really written im just getting fancy with it lol. talk to me @thewardens or @youngizzik if you have questions or anything!


End file.
